fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Apulka/King the Lion
'''King the Lion (zwany także Kingley) '''to animatronik w pizzeri Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Występuje głównie w grze drugiej, ale czasami jest widywany w pierwszej (jako Easter Egg). Wygląd King to wysoki i masywnie zbudowany robot. Jest on pokryty miękkim materiałem. Jego barwa to rudy, na pyszczku i brzuszku jaśniejszy odcień. Nos jest różowawy. Grzywa zaś beżowa, roztrzepana i nieułożona. Lew ma ubytek w jednej łapie przez co widać jego endoszkielet. Oczy są piwne. Animatronik nie jest używany. Czasami widać go rozwierającego paszczę. Ukazują się wtedy rzędy ostrych jak brzytwa kłów. Jego wygląd zmienia się gdy na kilka sekund przed rozpoczęciem gry jest pokazany jego obrazek bez oczu. Wtedy cały ścieka krwią - ma ją na zębach, w oczodołach, na pysku i nosie, oraz grzywie. Gdy na nas skacze (Jumpscare) rozwiera swój pysk i zamachuję łapą przy tym pokazująć pazury. Lokacje King zaczyna w Schowku. Jest tam upchnięty pomiędzy miotłami. Potem powoli idzie w naszą stronę przez Dziki Zachód, odwrócny przodem do Wolly, potem przez Scenę (Widać skrawek jego grzywy gdy zakrada się za resztą Toy Robotów). Jeśli na to nie zareagujesz (zaświeć latarką kilka razy na scenę) pójdzie do Zakątku Nagród i będzie tam stał dopóki pozytywka nie rozładuje się do połowy. Jest to utrudnienie. Biegnie koło Kid's Cove, ale tego nie widzimy, gdyż nie wchodzi na teren tegoż pokoju. Idzie koło BB'ego przez Arenę Gier. Potem znika na kilka chwil. Można go zobaczyć w prawej wentylacji. Wchodzi nam do biura i mamy zaledwie ułamek sekundy na założenie maski. Inaczej wiadomo, że wyskoczy. Jego Jumpscare to skok z zamachem łapy. Zachowanie King czasami wydaje donośny ryk który unosi się z echem. Jest to znak, że znajduje się koło Dzikiego Zachodu i przechodzi na scenę. Niestety, jak było wspomniane, wydaje go tylko czasami i nie damy rady w porę zaświecić na niego i odstraszyć. Do tego, w szóstej nocy daje nam jeszcze szanse - Stoi w korytarzu przed biurem zanim zniknie i pobiegnie do wentylacji. Jeśli będziemy go ignorować, właśnie to zrobi. Musmy wtedy jak najszybciej zaświecić mu kilka razy w oczy. Można jeszcze spotkać King'a i Foxy'ego w tym samym czasie w korytarzu przed biurem, wtedy wystarczy zaświecić na lisa by przy okazji odpędzić lwa. Ciekawostki - Jest podejrzany o TBO'87 gdyż znaleziono sekret, że dziecko rozerwało King'owi łapę. Sam Animatronik ma ostre kły i pazury co czyni go bardziej o to poskarżonego. - W pierwszej części pojawia się jako Easter Egg i działa trochę jak Golden Freddy. W schowku na szafce może pojawić się gazeta z roku 1987 a w niej zdjęcie Kinga i dziecka ciągnącego go za materiał (oderwało mu go). Jeśli spojrzymy w to miejsce dwa razy, zobaczymy, że gazeta znika jak duch a Robot zaatakuje nas od razu nie dając szansy na przeżycie. Dlatego po zobaczeniu jej pierwszy raz trzeba przełączyć na inną kamerę i wyłączyć monitor. Przy okazji, lew w pierwszej cześci jest bardzo brudny i ma obszarpaną grzywę. - Do tego, Easter Egg z Kingley'em w pierwszej części, jest dowodem na to, że druga gra to czasy przed pierwszą, gdyż Animatronik nie znajdował się w pizzeri z gry 1, a w tej z 2. Nawigacja Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fan-Made Kategoria:Fanimatroniki